Wish
by Senwich
Summary: Every year Naruto made a birthday wish and it always came true. To what extent would his best friends try to make his sixteenth birthday wish come true as well? SasuSaku oneshot


**Senko: **This fic is dedicated to neon kun because she is an awesome writer and also cause…she told me to write it! XD LOL!

**Disclaimer:** No own.

**Summary:** Every year Naruto made a birthday wish and it always came true. To what extent would his best friends try to make his sixteenth wish come true? SasuSaku oneshot

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke merely smirked and Kakashi glanced up only for a second before returning his gaze to his perverted book. Naruto grinned. It was October tenth for the sixteenth time and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke had gathered for a celebration of his birthday. Four years ago, Sasuke's betrayal to the Leaf brought devastation to many people and to the entire village. One year ago, Sasuke returned, taking pride in killing one of the strongest shinobi to have lived: Orochimaru. Leaf forgave him because he killed Orochimaru, but he was watched closely and was restricted to only D-rank missions for an entire year. The previous month marked the end of his punishment.

So here they were, reunited as Team Seven and enjoying life together like they used to be back in their genin days.

"When are we going to finally eat the cake?" Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving the orange book.

"Right now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NO!" Sakura interrupted. "We forgot something!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to Sakura.

"Make a wish, Naruto!" Sakura beamed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Naruto paused for a moment to think. Then he quickly made his wish and blew out the candle.

"So what did you wish for?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't tell!" Naruto shook his head. "It won't come true that way!"

"But if you tell us, perhaps we can make it come true?" Sasuke smirked. "Actually, you're not worth my time. Let's just eat and go."

Naruto grinned. "I don't need for you to make it come true. My wishes always come true."

"Wishes are not real," Sasuke remarked bluntly.

"Yes, they are!" Sakura argued.

"Yeah! What Sakura-chan said!" Naruto exclaimed. "If wishes aren't true, then how come my wishes have come true the past sixteen years?"

"They have?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah! One time, I wished that Iruka-sensei would buy me ramen and he did!"

"…Iruka-sensei buys you ramen all the time," Sakura said.

"Well, how do you explain how I wished to pass and become a genin?"

"That's true," Sasuke said. "That could have only happened due to a wish."

"Yes, it-" Naruto stopped abruptly. "HEY! What do you mean by that!"

Sasuke smirked. "I mean what I meant."

"Other things happened because I wished it to happen!" Naruto said, changing the subject. "I remembered I wished for the strongest and coolest jounin to be my teacher and it came true."

Kakashi stared in awe at the blonde and Sakura was moved by his words.

"And then one year later I wished Sakura-chan and I would find you and kick your ass and bring you back to Konoha, and that happened. And then the next year I wished Sakura-chan would go out on a date with me and then during our mission she and I went out on a date. And then the year after that I wished for the pedophile to die because I heard lots of rumor and was under the suspicion that you were being molested constantly."

Sasuke glared. Kakashi and Sakura burst into laughter.

"And I never told anyone my wishes. If I start, I might break my chain of wishes-come-true."

The celebration continued on. Of course, Kakashi still pestered Naruto to tell him the wish. Naruto refused to tell him. Almost an hour later, everyone began to clean up. It was almost midnight and they had to get plenty of rest. While Kakashi used the restroom and before Sasuke and Sakura left Naruto's place, Naruto stopped the two.

"So you guys wanna know my wish now?" He grinned.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you just saying earlier how it won't come true if you tell?"

Naruto sighed depressed. "Well, yeah, but I realized that this wish may be too impossible. See, I wanted the two of you would kiss before midnight and there's about five more minutes until midnight."

Sakura was still blushing deeply. She and Sasuke had just left Naruto's apartment and she was happy that the darkness hid her blush. She stopped walking when she bumped into Sasuke's back and she realized he had stopped walking.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun?"

In an instant, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. His lips quickly brushed against hers before he pulled away. Sakura quickly brought her index finger to her lips, surprised at what had just happened.

"Uh…uhm, a-are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered, beginning to sound like Hinata.

He turned around and resumed walking. "Just didn't want to break the idiot's chain of wishes-come-true."

When the two left, Naruto sat by the window. Kakashi immediately emerged from the bathroom and took a seat by Naruto.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Them," he said. "And my wish coming true."

Kakashi peered out the window to see Sakura bump into Sasuke's back, Sasuke grabbing her wrist and kissing her and then continue to walk home. Kakashi smirked. Perhaps maybe Naruto's wishes really do come true?

"So that was your wish?"

"No," Naruto laughed. "I can't believe they're stupider than me! I told them I wanted them to kiss before midnight, not that I wished for it! The idiots, they actually kissed!"

"But didn't you just say your wish is coming true?"

"It is, very soon."

One week later, training ended and Kakashi and Naruto watched as Sasuke walked Sakura home. They couldn't help but smirk at how the once cold-hearted and distant boy now had his arm around the pink-haired girl's waist as they walked off. They had barely discovered today that their two teammates were currently going out. Naruto nudged Kakashi's arm gently.

"Now _this_ was my wish."

**Senko:** Yay! My first oneshot! Tell me what you think! ;D hehe


End file.
